User blog:Angela Fowl/My arts award journal
Bronze Arts Award Part A Explore the Arts as a Participant ''' '''Planning Before you begin your challenge, you must make a plan. This will include responding to ALL the following questions or points in detail. You may copy them onto another sheet. · What art form are you going to practice for your challenge? Explain briefly what your challenge will involve. · Describe your current skills in this area, including strengths and weaknesses. Include previous work here if possible (drawings or photographs or samples of writing) with comments. · Why have you chosen to work on this challenge? · In what ways will the challenge help you to develop your skills? Be very specific: ‘it will help me get better’ is not good enough. · Where will you get input from- will you have formal lessons, or use a textbook, or attend a club, or use internet tutorials? (Practice alone is not enough). · How will you measure how successful you are in completing the challenge? · When will your challenge start and end? Where and how often will you practice your art form? · Who will help to monitor your challenge? This should be a teacher or specialist. Journal ''' You will need to keep a journal (a written journal or a video journal) recording your progress, including problems encountered and how you reviewed targets along the way. You should include feedback from mentors and peers. Your planning should explain that you intend to do this. '''Evidence You will need evidence of the activity: photos, video, your artworks etc. Eeplain what evidence you will collect. Peer Feedback You will need to ask your friends to give you regular feedback on your work, You could ask them to write comments or you could just write down what they say. You should show that you have taken their advice on board and made changes accordingly. Expalin how you will collect this feedback. Report on the challenge At the end of your challenge you need to reflect on your experience. This should include answering the following questions. · What did you most enjoy about the challenge? · What difficulties did you encounter and how did you deal with these? · Which skills did you improve and how? · What have you learnt? · Will you pursue this art form? If so, how? · Did you achieve your goals? Part A-planning · What art form are you going to practice for your challenge? Explain briefly what your challenge will involve. I enjoy creative writing so my challenge is going to be writing a long novel about a girl named Violet Storm who has synaesthesia and how she views the world in the midst of a terrible war and how she copes with the death of all she loves. I have decided this going to be dystopian fiction. I will be researching other authors ‘styles before I write my story as well as researching into the genre of dystopian fiction. · Describe your current skills in this area, including strengths and weaknesses. Include previous work here if possible (drawings or photographs or samples of writing) with comments. My strengths in creative writing is that I enjoy researching into the details of my story and I am an absolute perfectionist when it come to details so I want to get ever single detail in my stories right! I also enjoy descriptive writing and dreaming of novel, creative ideas- I think outside the box quite often, although I am influenced by other prolific authors’ works. However, according to some, I tend to be overly descriptive and rambling in my work since I sometimes go over-board with fancy imagery. As I am thankfully writing prose, I will not need to use poetic devices since I find poetry a bit challenging. I come up with many fresh ideas but I rarely adhere to them, but I will try my best to persevere with this challenge! Here is a sample of my creative work: · Why have you chosen to work on this challenge? I have always enjoyed reading fantasy, adventure, sci-fi and particularly dystopian fiction. Yet, I am bored with living in someone else’s fantasy world so I want to create my own magical world where I can make the impossible'' possible''. Creative writing is designing a world without limits – anything could happen! Writing is a good medium to express yourself and sharing your feelings and dreams with others. I have chosen the particular genre of dystopian fiction after reading The Hunger Games by Susanne Collins; Margret Atwood’s ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’ and ‘Oryx and Crake’; and upon Mrs Kay’s suggestion, George Orwell’s ‘1984’. I enjoy this genre as they are not like conventional stories at all- the story is often unresolved even if the hero manages to destroy or escape the dystopia and the individuals in the dystopia who are dissatisfied may not change anything at all. Sometimes, the protagonist may even give in to the dystopia, which is why I like the genre so much- the ending is always unexpected. As well as taking pleasure in writing dystopian fiction, I would also like to improve my writing. *In what ways will the challenge help you to develop your skills? Be very specific: ‘it will help me get better’ is not good enough. Hi fellow wiki users- I'm writing a dystopian novel called Violet Storm, about a girl whose village was destroyed by a neighbouring, hostile, war-mongering and powerful city. She has a rare condition called synethesia, where all her sense are blended together: when she sees a colour, she hears a sound; when she hears something, she tastes something else and when she tastes something, she feels a sensation instead. It is set in a war and is dystopian fiction. I am currently researching into various other author's styles of writing and getting ideas for them. Then I will do some research into creating characters and settings. Afterwards I shall do a few drafts of my plans and proceed to write my actual story!! Angela Fowl Chen 17th Tuesday' July 2012 p.s Look out for more posts!! *Wow. If only i wrote my stories like that. It sounds so professional!!! With me, it's like, I get an idea and I start my story and hope it turns out well... which usually results in stories without a definite ending... like, a lot of stories... anyway, this sounds awesome, and i totally agree with Skye! I wanna start the story already!!!! And just so you know, based on your super complex-looking (idk, maybe it's just me here being my weird and unusual self) plan for it, I know that it's not going to be a joke of a story:) Can't wait! -Riley I do feel weird saying that though. Am I the only one here that doesn't do drafts and research and notes and planning with their stories??? Well I guess I kind of do... mentally? eek. 4 hours ago by ILoveRedPoodlesReplyedit *OMG this sounds AMAZING please please. dont take o long. im dieing to start the story! 16 hours ago by Katniss&PrimSisterhoodReplyedit Category:Blog posts